


[Podfic] Take It Slow

by Jinxy



Series: Podfics of blacktofade's Kinks Ahoy Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fisting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:14:21] | Podfic of blacktofade's <i><strong>Take It Slow</strong></i>.</p><p>
  <i>Stretching Derek out is one of Stiles’ favourite things to do.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Take It Slow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yue_ix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take it Slow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/743053) by [blacktofade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade). 



Download: [**MP3**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013071801.zip) [13.3MB] | [**M4B**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013071802.zip) [7.5MB]

_Length: 14:21_

**Or you can listen right here:**

**Author's Note:**

> Gratitude to blacktofade for granting permission to record their works. This is the first of many to come ;) 
> 
> FISTING FTW!!! \o/
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MistressJinx)  ☠  [Tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)  ☠  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
